


Looking for a fic HELP

by Meztli14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Lives, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli14/pseuds/Meztli14
Summary: Need some help hunting down a fic please.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Looking for a fic HELP

Hey, so I'm hoping someone can help. I'm looking for a fanfic mainly, if not entirely, all from Loki's point of view. I believe it's post Infinity War and Loki had actually been with the refugees maybe? All I know is that he lived, the snapping happened, and he made it to Earth only for him to get caught by Hydra or Ross. He escaped and ran into Jane. They found some little Asgardian girl and at some point met up with FitzSimmons and some more Asgardians. Stayed with Jane for a bit, met his nephew, caught up with Thor. Then lost his memory toward the end. I've tried so many different tags to find this story but I got nothing. Someone help. I'll probably delete this after I find it. Thank you. -Mez


End file.
